shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Wind Pirates: Enter Rukvhark Part 3
Corey jumped down from a pillar and landed in front of Leona. He turned to her direction and smiled contently. Corey then looked back at Rukvhark, pulling the sword out of his arm and discarded it. The Rowdy Bull then clutched his fists and started to breathe heavily. Corey looked back at his opponent and shot a glare. Corey: It takes balls to go against my teammates and try to kill them. Rukvhark: Rukvhark pummel spikey man and sissy man (Teven). Rukvhark will crush Headband Man! Corey then smirked. He sheathed his sword and got into a judo stance. Corey: Okay, I'll humor you, I will fight with my bare fists. Rukvhark got into a stance similar to a lineman's from football. In the background, Leona had a worried expression on her face. Sherry is healing the barely consious Barret. Rukvhark then charged at Corey. Corey, being pretty strong, managed to stop Rukvhark and toss him to the side. Starting to get angry, Rukvhark started to charge him again, only recieving a roundhouse kick to the face. Corey: Seriously man, if you aren't going to show me what you got, then I might as well leave. Rukvhark got up and yelled at the top of his lungs. He started to sprint towards the young pirate with sheer mommentum. Rukvhark then attempted a lariat to take him down. With the right timing, Corey slid underneath Rukvhark and did a few more kicks to the face. Rukvhark staggered and recieved a knee to the chest, making him lose his breath. Corey then yawned and turned his back to the downed Rukvhark. Corey: Let's go crew, he's not worth our time. Rukvhark then erupted in anger and charged right at Corey. Having his guard down, Corey recieved a punch in the face. He then was thrown into the air. Rukvhark: Rukvhark now use his technique! Rukvhark... Rukvhark leapt in the air and got him in the piledriver position. Once the Piledriver was finished, Rukvhark leapt in the air again. Rukvhark: Omega... Rukvhark then formed his body in a wide body slam. '' Rukvhark: BUSTER!!!!!!! ''Rukvhark successfully landed on top of Corey. He got up and dusted himself off. He looked at the crater that had Corey in it. Rukvhark looked back on the two ladies and grinned. Corey: I'm not done yet. Rukvhark then turned to see that Corey disappeared from the crater. Corey then appeared behind him and uppercutted him. Rukvhark got up again and was steaming mad. Corey however, stood up straight and had his arms crossed infront of his face. Everyone felt a red aura surrounding him. Corey: Hito Hito activate: Awakening of the Demon! He then threw his arms to his sides and clenched his fists. His muscles swelled a bit. The red aura was now visable and somewhat dense. In the background, Leona was getting pretty nervous while Barret only smirked. Rukvhark looked very surprised, then he became angry again, charging at him. Rukvhark: Headband man go down now! Corey then rushed at him at the speed of sound. He swerved out of the direction of the punch. He then looked at Rukvhark with fierce, intimidating look. He readied his fists and gathered enough energy to his arms and legs. '' Corey: Now then, allow me to privilege you with a thrashing of a life time. ''Corey then did three punches. It was then followed by an elbow. Then did eight ,rapid, straight kicks, heel-kicked Rukvhark to the air. Corey: You're finished! Corey gathered more energy into his right arm and unleashed it all in one devastating uppercut. Corey: AKUMA RAGE!!!!!! Rukvhark recieved the uppercut head on, causing some teeth to fly out. He then crashed onto the ground, knocked unconcious. Corey turned towards his crew and gave them a thumbs up with a wide grin. A Few Days later... Rukvhark slowly opened his eyes. He appeared to be in a hospital bed and felt a rocking motion. He slowly got up and walked out side the room to see that he was at sea. Corey turned to face the large man with a calmer look on his face. Rukvhark felt suprised, but Corey welcomed him with a smile. Corey: Bout time you got up. I thought you would have been in a coma. Rukvhark: Why Rukvhark on ship? Headband man pummel Rukvhark to pulp, why on ship? Corey smiled at him and walked towards him. Corey: Well, it's simple. I thought you were pretty strong right? So I told the crew that I will offer you a position in our family. Rukvhark was then shocked by Corey's words. The Rowdy Bull then smiled and unleashed a jolly laugh. Rukvhark: Rukvhark accepts Headband man's offer. Corey then smiled brightly. Corey: Then it's settled. Welcome to our crew Rukvhark! The rest of the crew came out and looked at Rukvhark. Leona smiled at him warmly. Sherry was shocked, but smiled at him too. Teven sighed and walked away. Barret on the other hand had an angry anime expression on his face. Barret: WHY THE F**K IS HE JOINING?! HE TRIED TO KILL US! Corey then bonked him on the head glared at him. Corey: Because he be great help for us in the long run. Also, we can use a man as strong as him. Isn't that right Rukvhark. Rukvhark: Rukvhark! Everyone including Rukvhark started to laugh. '' ''This has proven to be quite a beginning for the Silver Wind Pirates. With the recruitment of the Rowdy Bull Rukvhark, the crew sets off to contiune their quest to reach the Grand Line. Category:Stories Category:GZero945